


Мы встретимся на поле боя

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Шерлок застрял на депрессии, предпоследней стадии переживания горя, и по всему было видно, что сделать финальный шаг к исцеляющему принятию он не способен.Примечания автора:Содержит спойлеры к "Шесть Тэтчер".Писалось под впечатлением от серии и на песню Svrcina - "Battlefield".





	

Даже слепой мог заметить, что Шерлок погибает. Проницательности Майкрофта завидовали многие из ОРК, так что он видел брата как через рентген: о чём он думает, какие логические цепочки выводит в своей голове, воспроизводя вновь и вновь в Чертогах ту роковую сцену, когда он это делает, вместо того, чтобы слушать обращённые к нему слова.

Шерлок застрял на депрессии, предпоследней стадии переживания горя, и по всему было видно, что сделать финальный шаг к исцеляющему принятию он не способен. По крайней мере, сам.

Ему пришлось усилить слежку. Агенты в штатском, сменяясь каждые несколько часов, вели теперь Шерлока постоянно, и изо дня в день на стол Майкрофту ложилось новое донесение об опасной ситуации. Зацикленный и погружённый в себя Шерлок стал потрясающе невнимателен, и это уже неоднократно могло стоить ему жизни. Настолько неоднократно, что Майкрофт перестал доверять людям Лестрейда, и с недавних пор один из его агентов сопровождал Шерлока даже на осмотре места убийства.

Шерлок не заметил новых камер на Бейкер-стрит. Ему как будто всё равно было, наблюдает ли за ним Майкрофт и, если да, то сколько и чего нового он узнает. На самом деле, камеры не показывали ничего нового. Шерлок не сорвался из-за Джона и Мэри, не начал снова употреблять, и этого было достаточно. Но всё же он даже не стал искать новые отслеживающие устройства, хотя Майкрофт практически в открытую объявил об их установке.

Ярое, почти маниакальное погружение в работу. Под это Майкрофт подводил много более мелких симптомов: опять сбитый режим приёма пищи и сна, несоблюдение личной гигиены и вообще запущенный внешний вид, не выпускаемый из рук телефон, потому что загадка идёт за загадкой, дело за делом. Это пугало больше всего — то, что Шерлок не мог остановиться, глуша в работе боль потери. Стоит произойти даже небольшому сбою, и защитный барьер Шерлока падёт. В минуты, когда Майкрофт думал об этом, ему представлялось тело Шерлока на хирургическом столе, взрезанная грудная клетка и беззащитно бьющееся сердце. 

Принеся ему очередное задание от МИ-5, Майкрофт устало смотрел в пустые глаза Шерлока, вынужденный уже не дважды — трижды повторить, что от того требуется, и понимал, что от решительных мер его отделяло… Его ничто не отделяло, если Шерлок погибал.

В эти решительные меры никогда, ни под каким предлогом не входило возвращение Джона Уотсона на Бейкер-стрит. Никогда больше. Досье на Уотсона было отмечено грифом «Нежелательный элемент» в тот же день, когда погибла Мэри Уотсон, и переложено на другую часть стола, откуда документы относились Антеей в архив. 

Майкрофт видел брата как через рентген, видел и то, чего Шерлок не понимал или не хотел признавать: в его Чертогах не было образа Мэри. События в лондонском океанариуме развивались слишком стремительно, а развязка слишком шокировала Шерлока, чтобы он догадался сохранить воспоминания о ней в упорядоченном виде. Хаос, наставший в его мыслях после её гибели, не позволял ему прибегнуть к тому способу утешения, который обычно доступен людям, — вспоминать — и Шерлок неосознанно ловил обрывки мыслей, тянулся к тому, что, как ему казалось, могло помочь. Взять хотя бы этот абсолютно бессмысленный поход к психоаналитику — Майкрофт никогда не верил в эту профессию, Шерлок тоже, но от безысходности чего не сделаешь, когда… Когда чувствуешь, что потерял часть себя и это уже исправить. Только Шерлок думал, что потерял Джона. Майкрофт видел, что он потерял Мэри.

Ему не претило то, что он собирался сделать. В конце концов, всего лишь маленькая, безобидная ложь во благо единственного брата, который никогда не узнает правды — как не узнает и о том, кто запустил вирусный ролик с Мориарти, кто прикрывал его с Джоном перед Мэри и мамой, кто через Лестрейда подкидывал некоторые интересные дела… Маленькая безобидная ложь для него, но спасение для Шерлока. Спасение, а не последний толчок в пропасть. Вероятность этого оставалась, и Майкрофт впервые в жизни готов был смириться с этой вероятностью.

Исполнение замысла тормозило только то, что скрытная по профессиональной привычке Мэри оставила мало подходящих для монтажа видео со своим участием, и Майкрофт не знал, на какие ухищрения пошли его люди, но через два дня готовый диск лежал у него на столе. Принесшая его Антея хмурилась, кусала губу, но наконец спросила:

— Как вы собираетесь подбросить его, чтобы Шерлок ничего не заподозрил? Мэри уже оставляла ему видеопослание.

— Это уже моё дело, — отозвался Майкрофт, вставляя диск в ноутбук.

Первые несколько секунд он ещё отмечал профессионализм монтажа. Даже зная о подделке, Майкрофт готов был поверить, что Мэри действительно произносила эти слова. Значит, Шерлок в его состоянии поверит безоговорочно.

_… и не нужно горевать, Шерлок. Мы с тобой ещё встретимся на поле боя, ты и я, всякий раз, когда новое интересное дело попадёт тебе в руки и тебе понадобится помощник. Мы обязательно ещё встретимся._


End file.
